Two Devils
by Cheaplittlewhore
Summary: Santana is having a moment of distress, and someone unlikely comes to her rescue. Sebastian/Santana.  Special thanks to dramioneloverxox11, for helping me out with their suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Santana felt like her world was crashing down around her.

Peering down at her phone for the eighth time in the last five minutes, Santana felt her heart sink even lower when she saw Brittney still hasn't called or even texted. Still hasn't coming rushing after her to admit she made a mistake.

Santana fell back against her gym locker, sliding down to the floor, and curling in her knees. She just wanted to sit on this disgusting floor that was covered in germs, water and old sticky hair product, and cry herself to relief.

The sound of shoes echoing off the floor wouldn't allow that. Santana considered standing up and making herself presentable for this visitor, but she didn't see the point.

What if it was Brittney?

Santana looked up with hopeful eyes, but her spirits fell when she saw Sebastian Smythe, the Warbler, standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked, trying to keep her usual amount of venom in her voice, but gave up when her voice cracked.

"What, can't I help a friend out?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"One, you can't be in here, this is a girl's locker room?." Santana raised her brow back, mimicking him. "Two, we aren't friends, and three, you don't even go to school here."

Sebastian leaned against a nearby locker, his air of over-confidence never leaving him. "Well, you like girls and they let you in here. I prefer cock myself. Not that I turn down quality sex when it's offered, even when it's with a woman." He grinned as Santana rolled her eyes.

"But seriously," he continued. "I thought we were friends. And friends help friends out."

"We had one duet." Santana replied. "And that still doesn't explain why you are here."

"I was just dropping by." Sebastian shrugged carelessly.

"To spy on Blaine and torment Kurt?" Santana asked, her sting returning to her voice.

Sebastian's smile drooped a little. "No progress there. I'm over that chase." His smile returned. "I'm here to see you actually."

"Me?" Doubt crept into Santana's voice.

"Yeah. I heard what happened between you and Brittney. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Santana's stomach turned sour again after being reminded what happened. "Yeah. Whatever."

"Blonde bitch doesn't know what she's missing."

"Don't talk about her like that." Santana snapped.

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender. "Just saying what's true."

Santana shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to talk about it."

She really didn't. She didn't even want to think about how the most beautiful, innocent, pure-hearted girl, the only person she had ever loved, had simply walked away from her.

She didn't want to think how Brittney had simply walked away from her and into the arms of some idiot Warbler.

"It was one of your asshole friends that took her from me anyway." Santana sniffed.

"Bradley isn't one of my friends," Sebastian chuckled. "A fuck buddy, maybe. But certainly not a friend." He smiled at her, but she just held back a sob and turned her head away.

"Hey." Sebastian slid down to his knees next to her. "Brittney is an idiot, leaving you for him. Bradley is a moron. She will probably coming running back."

Santana felt her voice break, but she no longer cared what Sebastian thought of her. "How could I take her back?" She sobbed. "How could I take her back, knowing I can't trust her? Knowing she could simply leave me again?"

Sebastian shrugged. "You can't. I guess love is just trusting that they will stay."

"What do you know about love?" Santana wiped her tears on her purple leather jacket sleeve.

"Nothing." Sebastian laughed. "I only know about sex." When Santana looked up at him, she had to laugh after seeing the devilish look on his face.

"Wow." She laughed, quieting down a bit.

"Did you know sex helps stress?" Sebastian asked. "It lowers blood pressure and helps keep you from getting sick." He grinned.

"Not surprising." Santana laughed. "Life was so easy back when I was a whore."

They laughed together. "Hey," Sebastian paused. "I have sex all the time."

There was an awkward silence. "And you're a whore, so…." Santana hoped she didn't offend him, but Sebastian simply nodded.

"Maybe. But," he clucked his tongue. "I bet sex with me would help make you feel better."

"Um." Santana sneered. "I don't know if you haven't noticed, but. I'm kind of gay."

"And I don't you know if you've noticed," Sebastian chuckled. "But I am too."

"And you are still asking me to have sex with you…?"

"Hey," Sebastian said. "All I'm saying is, I like dick, you like vagina. That's ok. But it's also ok to make acceptations, especially for a fine specimen like yourself." He smiled a lazy smile. "And you obviously can't think dick is so bad, since you were on half the boy's who go to this school's."

"Listen, you squinty eyed, coffee-breathed little bastard…" Santana trailed off when Sebastian burst into laughter. Yes, Santana had to admit that wasn't her best insult, but she was under times of distraught.

"Ah." Sebastian stood. "Look. All I'm saying is you can, and will do better. But you need a pick me up. I have a full bottle of vodka, a willing body, and an empty house. What do you say?" He held his hand out to her.

Santana just looked at it. "What if I don't want to have sex with you?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Then we can just talk. I still have a bottle of vodka, an empty house, and listening ears." He nudged her with his foot. "What are friends for?"

Santana stared at his hand for a second; but then nodded, smiled, and took it.

Maybe the squinty eyed, coffee-breathed little bastard wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is your house huh?"

Santana's heels clicked as she crossed the marble flooring. Sebastian's house was huge. It had two stairs leading up to a balcony, gold trim along the cream walls, and a giant gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling. And this was only the foyer.

"Yup." Sebastian said, taking Santana's jacket from her. "We like to live in class."

"You won't find much class Ohio." Santana replied, pursing her lips.

"We can find it anywhere. And we can always afford it." He winked at her before heading to the coat closet.

"How did you afford all this anyway?" Santana called.

"My dad is a state's attorney, as you know. And my mom is a retired model." Sebastian walked back over to her. " And the fact that we won the lottery helped." He shrugged.

Santana's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"You won the lottery?"

"We have a lot of luck." Sebastian laughed.

"And you honestly expect me to believe that your mom is a model?"

"Believe it."

"Fine." Santana put her hands on her hips. "Who is she?"  
>"Kathy Ireland?" Sebastian tilted his head. "Maybe you've heard of her?"<p>

"Your mom is not Kathy Ireland." Santana sneered.

"She is, actually." Sebastian said.

"That's not even possible!" Santana yelled.

"Calm down Santana." Sebastian chuckled. "But it is. When she dropped of the face of the Earth for a few years? It was to have me. Illegitimately, of course." His eyes glinted.

"So, there's no chance of you seeing her?" Santana asked.

"Nope." He shook his head. "Not unless it's when her husband and kids aren't around." His smile dimmed a little.

"I'm sorry." Santana wasn't sure how to help him. "I'm still in awe though. And not sure if I believe it."

"Follow me." Sebastian turned down a hall and Santana trailed behind. They stopped in front of a frame with four pictures.

One was Sebastian being held as a baby by a beautiful woman and a handsome man. The next was Sebastian with his mom on his fifth birthday; a birthday hat falling off his head. The next was of Sebastian at thirteen, standing next to his bikini-clad mother on the beach. The last was Sebastian behind the wheel of a yellow mustang, grinning like a loon, with his mother laughing besides him.

"She really is you mom." Santana said, staring at the pictures.

"Told you." Sebastian said. "But what's the deal with your parents? Are they cool or what?"

"My parents are great. Very accepting. My grandmother on the other hand…" Santana trailed off, thinking of Brittney and feeling miserable all over again.

"Ah. She kick you out?"

"Yeah." Santana closed her eyes and breathed in deep breaths through her nose.

"I know the feeling." Sebastian flicked a picture frame. "My grandfather can't even look at me anymore."

"Sucks, right?" Santa asked, eyes still close.

"More then anyone knows."

When Santana opened her eyes she say Sebastian pouring a liquid into two crystal glasses. "Scotch?" He grinned, holding a glass out to her.

"I thought you promised tequila." Santana frowned.

"Did I? I thought I promised Scotch."

Santana rolled her eyes but took the glass. Who turns down free alcohol?

"Do you think your grandma will ever accept you?" Sebastian inquired, looking at her over the rim of his glass.

Santana shook her head. "No. I mean, maybe. But I doubt it. I won't have the chance to fix things anyway." She turned her eyes downward to her glass.

"Hey." Santana felt Sebastian lift her chin up to meet his solemn eyes. "Things will all work out. And if he can't accept you, then screw her."

Santana laughed. "It's not that easy."

"Maybe not." Sebastian leaned back against the wall. "But you might not even be a lesbian, so."

"What do you mean I'm not a lesbian?" Santana growled.

"Come on Santana. One girl crush doesn't make you a lesbian. It makes you a typical teenager figuring her sexuality out." Sebastian shrugged. "Don't label yourself."

"I'm not labeling myself." Santana responded angrily. "Why would I come out and subject myself to all this shit if I wasn't sure?"  
>"Are you sure that you're sure? Because I don't think you are." Sebastian poured himself another glass.<p>

"Of course I'm sure! I loved Brittney!" Santana shrieked. "I still do!"

"Uh huh. Ok, let's see. How many guys have you ever had a crush on?" Sebastian asked.

"What are you doing Sebastian? I liked boys because that's what I was supposed to do." Santana rolled her eyes, impatience toward the Warbler building up inside.

"Just answer. How many boys have you liked?"  
>"Well." Santana huffed. "There was George Tritt is second grade, Fisher Lights in third… why are we doing this again?"<p>

"Keep going." Sebastian insisted.

"Larry Young in fourth grade, Daniel Tate is fifth… do these even count?"

"Of course they count." Sebastian said, pouring more scotch in her glass. "Go."

Santana rolled her eyes again. "Sun Wu, David Break, and a couple others in sixth through eighth. Elliot Maynard in ninth. Then of course Puck, Finn and Sam along with a few others after that." She shrugged.

"Ok." Sebastian smiled. "And how many girls have you liked?"

"Um." Santana went quiet. "Brittney."

"Just Brittney?"

"Just Brittney."

"Not Rachel? She's pretty once you get past the whole self-obsessed thing."

"Like you have room to call someone self-obsessed." Santana scoffed. "And no, not Rachel."

Sebastian nodded. "Quinn? She's gorgeous."

"Crazy Quinn? Nah. She's too busy being gay for Berry."

"Hmmm. Tina? Mercedes? Any of the other Cheerios?" Sebastian asked.

Santana shook her head.

"Right." Sebastian grinned. "I personally think you're bisexual if anything."

"Bisexual like you?" Santana sneered.

"Pretty much." His smirk returned. "You can like both Santana, I understand."

Rage grew inside of her. "You selfish prick." She gritted her teeth. "You don't know anything about me" She knocked his glass out of hands and it shattered on the floor. He looked at it in amusement. "And Kurt was right, you really do look like a meerkat."

There was silence except for Santana panting angrily. Sebastian didn't look angry; in fact, he looked just the opposite.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Santana," he said, laughter dancing in his voice. " I'm not saying it's wrong to be gay, I'm just saying that I think you should be open-minded to the fact that you still find boys attractive."

"And why do you think I think that?" Santana asked, cocking her head to the side.

Sebastian moved so quickly, Santana was taken aback. He grabbed her waist, pulling her against his chest in a single second.

"Because," he said, mouth next to her ear, finger trailing lazily down the side of her neck. "I can tell that you're attracted to me."

Sebastian smelled like hair gel, scotch, and some expensive perfume he probably got from his mother in France. It made her dizzy. "I'm in love with Brittney." She said, mentally hitting herself over how wobbly her voice came out.

"So? Don't fight it Santana. I can make you feel all better." Sebastian said, nipping her ear.

Santana sighed deeply as Sebastian moved his hands down her back, up her sides, across her stomach. "I don't know." She murmured, as Sebastian pressed his lips to her neck, making a trail down it.

"Santana." Sebastian pulled her tighter. "You know you want this."

"I…" But Sebastian's lips cut off her protests, opening hers with his in unison, allowing his tongue to slip between her teeth and explore her mouth, while one of his hands grip her tightly and the other pushed her hair away from her neck.

He turned, still connected to her, and pushed her against his wall, ignoring the picture frames that dropped off the wall and hit the floor with a crash. She moved her hands up his arms, so that her finger could run through his hair, while one of his hands crept up her thigh.

Sebastian bit her bottom lip, pulling away from her face. He only released her lip to ask "Are you sure you don't want this?"

"Which way to your bedroom?" Santana wondered, before grabbing Sebastian's Warbler tie, and tugging him back down to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana felt Sebastian all over her.

His tongue was quick, sliding in and out of her mouth. It was sweet, and had the sharp edge of alcohol. His hands were bigger then Brittney's but slimmer then any other boy's she had come across. They moved up her sides, down her back, across her chest. They darted around her body, never staying in one place very long.

She removed his shirt, his tie, throwing them on the ground. She helped him take hers off, throwing that to the ground too. She fell onto the bed, letting him balance on elbows over her.

He pressed his body into hers, and she could feel his warmth pulsing from the lower part of his body. Santana couldn't help herself; she hadn't touched one in so long, and she wanted the unique feeling of warmth and wetness. She reached down into his jean, sliding her hands into his boxer briefs….

And he pulled away. She watch in astonishment and he darted upright, panting. "No", he said, moving her hand to lay across her stomach.

"No?" She sputtered. "What do you mean 'no'?" She bolted upright as he walked across the room, zipping his jeans, and tugging his shirt back over his head.

"I don't understand!" She cried. "I thought you wanted this!"

"And now I don't." Sebastian shrugged, spraying himself with cologne.

"But… I felt how turned on you were…"

"Listen Santana." He spun to look at her. "I want you, trust me, I do. But you aren't over Brittney." He took a sip of water that rested on his nightstand. "And I would be the asshole who takes advantage of you."

"But… This will help me get over her." She said stupidly. The thought of Brittney was bringing back old memories; of them kissing in Brittney's bedroom, of them holding hands under the napkin at Breadsticks, of them telling each other they loved one another in the school hallway.

"You're thinking of her." Sebastian said. The way he said it wasn't harsh or mean. Just matter of fact.

"So I still love her." Santana shrugged. "No big deal. Nothing sex can't fix."

"Sorry." Sebastian smirked. "But you aren't getting it from me."

"Why?" Santana freaked, jumping off the bed and storming over to him. "What was your deal then? Why did you make me question myself, and then make me want you? Was it to play mind games with me?"

"No Santana." Sebastian shook his head, walking around her. "No."

"Then tell me!" She grabbed his arm and spun him back to her. "I want to know your deal. And I want to know now."

"You can't always get want you want." He tried to shrug her off.

"Just tell me." Santana lowed her voice and looked in his eyes. "Please. Don't play with my feelings." Her voice broke.

Sebastian was silent for a moment and then he met her eyes. They were soft and sad. "Because." He said quietly. "I'm not using you. Because I actually care about you."


	4. Chapter 4

Santana stopped and stared.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, voice quivering.

"What else can it mean?" Sebastian said, yanking his head up to look her in the eye. "I actually care for you." He shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"So you care!" Sputtered Santana. "Big deal! You can use someone you care about! No problem!"

"No, Santana, you can't." Sebastian looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Were you able to use Brittney?"

Santana fumbled for words, but she knew Sebastian was right.

"So, I'm not having sex with you." Sebastian's looking at her started to make Santana feel uncomfortable.

"Should I leave, or…?" Santana made a gesture of walking out the door.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "You don't have to do that."

"No? Then what should I do, because frankly, I don't know if I should feel uncomfortable or what, about this situation."

"Has no one ever said they cared about you?" Sebastian laughed.

"Very few." Santana said, her voice serious.

Sebastian was quiet for a minute. "Let's play a drinking game."

"A drinking game?" Santana laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Sebastian stood, pouring two shots, handing one to her and keeping another for himself. "How's a little Never Have I ever? It's my guilty pleasure."

"Fine." Santana smirked. "You first."

"Well," Sebastian grinned. "I've lost count of how many people I've had sex with."

Santana threw the liquid into her mouth, and swallowed. "Hm. I've only had sex with one girl."

Sebastian laughed, took a shot. "I've had way more then that. I've never thought of any girl from your school sexually. Besides Quinn, once. And you of course."

Santana rolled her eyes as she took another shot. "Cheater."

Sebastian grinned. "Your turn."

"I've never tried to steal a gay guy's boyfriend." Santana replied.

Sebastian sighed, another shot. "I like the challenge." He leveled his blue eyes on her's. "That's probably why I like you."

Santana ignored him. "Go."

Sebastian laughed a little. "I've hijacked a car."

"Seriously?" Santana gaped.

"Yeah. It was one of the few bad ass moments I've had." Sebastian laughed again.

"I've got to hear this story."

Sebastian was quiet for a minute. "It was on my mother's second wedding." He twirled his finger in his shot glass absent-mindedly. "I saw her dancing with her new husband, and I looked over and saw my dad, sloppily drunk, hitting on a guest, when he looked at my mom, and it was like, he was crushed. Like someone had ripped out his heart. And I…" He shook his head. "I fucked the flower girl in the closet, and all I could see was his face. I even got a blowjob for good measure, from some guy who was coming on to me but…" he trailed off, his eyes haunted. "I realized, neither of them could even love each other enough to fight for each other, so how could they possibly love me? How could they love the spawn of something they couldn't have or want? And I couldn't stand it. I just took the car and left."

"I didn't go back until the wedding was nearly over and when I did," he paused to let out a humorless laugh. "Nobody even noticed I was gone."

Santana leaned over and took his hand, running her thumb over his fingers. "I don't know why I'm tell you all this." He frowned. "Drinking normally makes me fun, not weepy."

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Santana looked up at him, and she wasn't sure how much the alcohol had to do with it; but she didn't just see an attractive boy, she saw something much bigger then that. She saw Sebastian for himself. Stripped down, raw, and human, not some man-whore who could sweet talk his way into anything he wanted. She saw Sebastian as the insecure human being he actually was.

And she admired him.

Maybe she was starting to care for him back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe we could, you know. Go on a date or something."

Santana looked up sharply from her history homework. "What?" She asked, eyes wide.

It was Friday night, and Santana was lounging on Sebastian Smythe's, Warbler leader and currently one of her best friends, bed, trying to finish her homework before the start of the weekend.

"I said, we should go on date." Sebastian repeated, rolling his eyes. "You are so daft."

Santana blinked a bit stupidly. Normally she could whip out biting remarks in less time then it took for someone to snap their fingers, but this took her a bit by surprise. Sure, the two of them have hooked up a couple times when she was vulnerable over Brittany, and she had had, and might possibly still have, feelings for him, but they had been hanging out almost everyday for months, and he never once suggested dating each other.

"But, Sebastian. I don't you if you noticed, but we're gay."

"We already had this conversation." Sebastian said, tossing her a coke. "We decided we're both bi."

"Um, no, you decided we were both bi, not both of us." She laughed, taking a sip of her coke and tasting a hint of rum. Yum. Sebastian knew her well.

"You haven't liked a girl since Brittany." He argued.

"I haven't liked anyone at all since Brittany." She laughed.

Sebastian gave her a wolfish grin. "Except for me."

"Except for you."

"So is that a yes? I'll even pay. Besides, who are you to turn down such a tempting offer?" Sebastian turned dramatically, tilting his head and pursing his lips.

"Fierce." Santana nodded. "Tyra Banks would be proud."

"So is that a yes?"

"Fine." Santana grinned. "It's a yes."

"I have a date with Santana Lopez. My life is complete."

"You are such a tool."


End file.
